A conventional wheel assembly includes a rotor and a hub. The rotor is fixedly mounted to the hub and has a disc which is engaged by friction pads to brake the vehicle. Over time the brake assembly wears. It is well known that brakes wear prematurely due to lateral runout. Lateral runout is the result of the rotor and the hub being out of alignment.
Premature brake wear can be reduced by minimizing lateral runout. The rotor and hub need to be aligned when they are mounted so that the hub is parallel to the rotor. However, due to tolerances in the hub and the rotor they are inherently not parallel to each other when assembled. Therefore, when the rotor and the hub are mounted, they are misaligned.
Known means of mounting the rotor to the hub have not addressed the need to mount the rotor and the hub in alignment with each other. There remains an opportunity to provide a method for mounting the hub and the rotor in alignment with each other in a way that minimizes runout and prevents the premature wear of brakes. The object of the subject invention is to provide a method for mounting the hub and the rotor together in alignment to minimize runout.